


Cuda wielkie widziałem!

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [36]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nowa Gwinea, Plot What Plot, Singing, Tally się hajtnęło i Tadek jest dumny, Weddings, crack w czystej formie, śpiewanie z rumem źle się kończy gdy jesteś shipperem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Crackowa wersja wesela po polowym ślubie Tomka i Sally. Oparta na fragmencie piosenki "Story of Tonight (reprise)" z musicalu Hamilton.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Tomek Wilmowski/Sally Allan
Series: Wilmuga One shots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Cuda wielkie widziałem!

Wśród szumiącej cicho dżungli na Nowej Gwinei, niósł się donośnie uradowany głos, który uczono przekrzykiwać sztormy.  
Chwilowo nie sztorm jednak przekrzykiwał, a raczej samego siebie, dumny i szczęśliwy, że mógł osobiście dopełnić formalności w kwestii, której spodziewał się od dawna i wszystkim mówił, że tak będzie.

\- _Mogę nie dożyć dnia tej chwały!_ \- śpiewał radośnie.

\- _Nie dożyć dnia tej chwały?_! - podchwyciła grupka rozbawionych, śmiejących się młodych ludzi.

\- _Lecz cuda wielkie widziałem!_

_\- Lecz cuda wielkie widziałeś?_

Bosman rozłożył ramiona i tubalnym głosem wyśpiewał puentę:

_\- Bo skoro Tally się hajtnęło...._

Świeżo poślubieni zanieśli się śmiechem, zakrzyczanym przez Nataszę:

_\- Bo skoro Tally się hajtnęło!_

_\- To dla was też nadzieja jest!_ \- gdyby nie upojony radością nastrój, Tadek Nowicki nigdy nie poważyłby się na wskazanie o kim myślał.

Ale tamtej nocy był zbyt szczęśliwy, by martwić się tym, jak cholernie wkurzy kierownika wyprawy...

Smuga kamiennym wzrokiem śledził całe widowisko.

\- Ostatni raz dostali rum na polowym weselu w sercu dżungli.

Stojący obok niego Wilmowski słabo skinął głową, bo on ledwo dowierzał w to, co widział przed sobą.

_\- Kieliszek za wolność...!_

\- Następnym razem nie będzie rumu - powtórzył Smuga, wpatrując się groźnie w śpiewającego marynarza, choć ten już na nikogo nie machał ręką.

Wilmowski spojrzał na niego szybko.

\- Będzie następny ślub? - wypalił odruchowo.

\- Zdejmujemy Tadka - Smuga od razu przeszedł do działania, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Jasne... Tylko jak do cholery zamierzasz zdjąć go z tego drzewa? 


End file.
